LET THE HORROR BEGIN the first AkuJack fic
by Oni queen
Summary: Well some body had to do it. The first Aku/Jack fic. Based after the Ikra Episode, Jack and Aku are haunted by an infatiations that seem almost impure. LIME
1. Default Chapter

LET THE HORROR BEGIN! 

WARNING! WARNING WARNING! This story is a Yaoi! Which means GuyXguy , and if you don't like it then don't read it.

I don't own Samurai Jack or Aku, I'm just writing about them to put disturbing images in your head. Rated R (lime). No flames please! Its freedom of speech and I write about two guys having a relationship if I want to!

~*~*~*~ 

The day after Jack had met the beautiful Ikra, and the most talented woman warrior he had ever met, Jack had fallen for the woman. But shortly found out it was his own enemy, Jack's heart was torn, vowing to destroy the demon for the pain in his heart. 

Jack walked down the jungle path, using his sword to slice away the foliage in his way. The thoughts of how stupid he was yesterday, his male hormones had gotten in his way and didn't think properly. But her face was still in his mind, her beautiful smile like a rose, her soft silk skin. Jack then mentally slapped himself, "Jack what are you thinking! that woman was your worst enemy! What would your father think?" Jack sliced a vine out of the way, but a branch that the vine held down slapped Jack down to the ground. Jack's face was scratched a bit, but jack got up any way. "Your a fool! Such an idiot!" Jack said yelling at himself. Jack continued through the forest yelling at him self. Jack entered a clearing by a small pond, it was so familiar to the one where he last saw Ikra transform into Aku. Jack kneeled by the pond and drank from it, Jack looked at his reflection as it rippled. He then saw himself and Ikra holding each other in an embrace, touching each other, and kissing each other passionately. Jack shook his head, and saw his reflection normal. "snap out of it, she is the enemy. She isn't even a She, He is Aku!!" Jack splashed his face with the water. "You shouldn't even be thinking such impure thoughts!" Jack yelled at himself. 

Jack had made himself one of his straw hats, and found a path and continued on a journey to find a way home. Jack's mind would occasionally keep quite when he traveled, but now it was poisoned by thoughts of her. What would Jack give to get them banished from his head. Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and thunder and lighting filled the air. Jack looked up at the sky, "a storm? But it as clear a second ago." Jack said, rain began to fall on his face. Lighting stuck a tree behind him, Jack behind to run down the path to find shelter. The rain poured down hard, his ghi was completely wet. The wet white clothing turned transparent and his chest was shown. 

Not far down the path, a old lady was walking caring several logs of wood on her back. Her black hair was tied back into a Chinese bun, and wore a light blue tunic like clothing. Behind her she heard hard running foot falls behind her. She looked behind her and saw a man running not far behind her. 

Jack saw the old woman and stopped in front of her, Jack panted for a moment. He then greeted the woman by bowing first. "Excuse me, but do you know where there is any shelter near by?" the old woman looked at Jack blushing. Jack looked at his clothing a realized it was transparent. He took his hat and covered himself. The woman shook her head and bowed as well. 

"Of course lad, my home is not to far away. If you would follow me." The old woman said walking down the path, But the logs on her back seemed to slow her down. 

"Excuse me ma'am, but I belief those logs are to heavy for you." Jack said. "If you want I could carry them for you." 

"No thank you lad, this is the only exercise I get now a days." She said looking at Jack smiling. "Say lad what is you name?" 

"Samurai Jack, it is what the people of this land call me." 

"Samurai Jack? I heard of you. You the lad who is starting the rebellion against Aku?" the lady stopped at a old wooden gate on the side of the road. 

"Rebellion? I don't know about that. I'm just a man looking for a way home." Jack walked through the woman's gate. 

They walked up several wooden steps on a small hill. To a small old home, there was a lot of wild grass around the yard. The house looked rather old and rotting, and a old rocking chair was on the deck. The woman placed the logs near the front of the door. She stretched her back, and a loud crack was head from her back. "Ah…" she sighed and opened the door. Jack followed and looked around the trashed home. 

The inside of the house was dark, there was 2 bedrooms, along with a kitchen, and a living room on the same floor. there was a chill through the house and boxes where every where in the house covered in dust and cat hair.  
"Sorry for the mess stranger, I'll start a fire. You should take a bath to warm up, and you should change, there are some extra clothes in the bedroom with white bedding." She pointed to one room. When Jack walked into the room, it seemed rather clean, the bed was king sized and covered in white silk bedding. A white bath robe was on the bed, like she was expecting some one. "This place is very odd." Jack said putting on the bath robe. "But maybe it will get my mind off of her." Jack said tying the robe. 

"Think of who?" said the woman behind him. Jack turned and looked at her in shock. "Pardon my eves dropping, but I couldn't help over hearing you. The rooms are all basically connected" 

"its nothing ma'am." Jack said lowering his head a bit. 

"there is a bath ready for you dear if you want." Jack nodded. 

"Thank you." Jack said exiting the room, "Wher-…." 

"Down there." The woman said pointing to the small room by the kitchen. Jack smiled and walked to the room, the woman watched Jack and smiled deviously.

~~~~

WELL SOME BODY HAD TO STATE THE OBVIOUS! 


	2. Chapter 2

LET THE HORROR BEGIN! 

WARNING! WARNING WARNING! This story is a Yaoi! Which means GuyXguy , and if you don't like it then don't read it.  
I don't own Samurai Jack or Aku, I'm just writing about them to put disturbing images in your head. Rated R (lime). No flames please! Its freedom of speech and I write about two guys having a relationship if I want to!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 

This chapter deals with some sexuality between 2 guys.   
~ This is going to scar you for life now 

After becoming Ikra, Aku loved watching Jack suffer from the poison thoughts and dreams swim around in his head. He was hurting him with out even trying, he laughed at this. But a part of him, made a feeling inside like a deep hole or punch in the gut. 

Ever since that day, so many years ago he vowed to destroy him. which brought an obsession with watching Jack. His every move, his every step, his every breath. The obsession turned into a infatuation with the samurai. But still, he controlled the feelings, and let his hate grow for the samurai. Then he turned into Ikra, what Jack probably thought was acting by Aku, the flirts, the laughs, the touches. Where Aku's infatuation coming out. Of course his hate for the Samurai ended it. He even wished he really was Ikra for a moment, just so he could be with Jack a while longer. 

But then the hate came back, he tried to kill Jack several times after. Cursing for when his 'Genius' plans never worked. But also deep in the recesses of his shadowed body, was glad he was alive. Aku hated this light that was growing. The only way to destroy Jack, and this feeling, was by his own hands. 

~*~

The old woman walked to the outside door of the bathroom. She peeked in through the door crack. The room was full of steam, but she could see the form of Jack. His hair was down and was laying his head on the edge of the tub. The old woman sighed at the glorious sight, she then shook her head. Jack sat up in the tub, the woman hid the crack a bit. Jack started to dunk his hair into the water. 

'Time is now.' the woman's voice now sounded a lot darker and male like. While Jack's head was under, the woman turned into shadows and crept across the floor. She reappeared by the tub, Jack's eyes where closed. They quickly opened, Jack gasped but was cut short by a black claw over his mouth. The woman turned into a familiar dark image. "Aku!" Jack mumbled from his hand. 

Aku started to dunk Jack, in and out of the water. Laughing evilly, Once, twice, thrice, and then held Jack under the water. Jack's hands grabbed the arms, struggling. Jack kicked his feet wildly, one kick broke the faucet and water sprayed over Aku. His flaming eye brows where dampened. Aku loved what he was doing, Jack was struggling, his cheeks where blue. Finally Jack let go what little air he held within his cheeks. Jack stopped struggling, his arms went limp, and he stopped kicking. "No great honor, No great defeat." Aku laughed. "Now my lovely Samurai, You die by my hands." Aku Gasped a moment. Seeing Jack, lifeless and not moving. "My-god." Aku morphed into a human like form. He had greenish like skin, Black hair, and red flame like bangs. He wore a black trench coat that was ripped and cut at the ends, and moved much like shadows. 

Aku dragged the Samurai out of the water, Jack only wore his fundoshi. The facet was still spraying water every where, Aku was soaked. He put his green face up to Jack's. "Samurai." He spoke. "I finally kill you, and yet I regret that I did." Aku Sat on Jack's belly. "Jack, When I first say you. That scared small boy in your father palace. I knew I would enjoy playing with you. Even if I had to wait a couple millennia." Aku's black claws started to play with Jack's Hair. "Samurai, The first battle we fought. You almost killed me. and it haunted your thoughts every night as you stared up at the stars before laying to bed. I know you do. I watched you. Some times you would talk to me. Remember Mad Jack? You talked to me for the first time. Your voice full of anger, and hate. It really turned me on." Aku began to kiss his neck. "I watched you for so long, defeating my bounty hunters, with your eyes so full of hope and innocents. " Aku kissed down his neck, "Then I was Ikra, and I saw how wonderful you really are. You know there was a point that I wish I was Ikra, and I could stay with you." He pet Jack's chest "Samurai, I guess its to late now….But I think I'm in love with you." He laid his head on Jack's chest and sighed. 


End file.
